


VTR - What If Story - Mock Turtle Soup

by Salt_the_Catgirl



Series: VTR [3]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Captain Gareki, M/M, Pirate Gareki, Prince Yogi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Turtles, Yoreki, poor Yogi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_the_Catgirl/pseuds/Salt_the_Catgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In chapter 11 of Voyage to Rimhakka “Chapter 10 - The Hot Spring and Princess Aysu Under The Moonlight”, I used a Manga canonical moment to set Yogi up for what would have ultimately turned into a male tentacle rape scene.  I left it out of the original story for various reasons.  1.  I wanted Gareki to be Yogi’s first all around, that would have been ruined if I had let the turtles have their way, and 2. I was afraid if I DID put that scene in and post it to Fanfiction.net, the story would ultimately get taken down.  So, this is what would have happened if Gareki hadn’t arrived in time to pull Yogi out.  It will pick up with Aysu’s seduction of Gareki, so those of you who have read the main story, I apologize for repeat dialogue, but, you‘ll get the idea where it fits in at.  Those of you who haven‘t read the main story yet, this will give you slight context as to what‘s going on.  Unfortunately, this will be one of the darker ‘chapters’ of the story, there won’t be much room for comedic effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VTR - What If Story - Mock Turtle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering, I’m writing this version because it had been requested once it was revealed I had thought about doing it. Again, this isn’t canonical with the main story, but how it could have happened. This story is an AO3 exclusive.

_**Karneval: Voyage to Rimhakka** _

_**What If Story: Mock Turtle Soup** _

[](<a%20href=)

_**Art By/Courtesy Of DarkestLight** _

　

　

Yogi shook his head. “No, really, it’s fine,” he said as he stood up. “You still need at least tonight to rest.” Yogi held out his hand and one of his epees appeared in it. “I’m sure I’ll be just fine,” he said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

Gareki nodded, a soft smile sweeping across his own features. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love seeing Yogi’s smile. He was beginning to think he understood what he’d done or said to upset the blonde.

Yogi had disappeared into the cave, gone for a good ten minutes. Suddenly, Gareki got the sensation that he wasn’t alone. He began to glance around, expecting to find Sohrab spying from behind a rock. There was someone else, alright, but not the person he’d expected.

A beautiful, melodic feminine voice filled the air, first starting as a gentle hum. It was an old sea song, but sung by none other than Princess Aysu herself. The princess, walked out, allowing Gareki to see her, but acting as though she did not see him. The Mermaid Princess was already quite beautiful to behold while in the underwater palace, but her beauty was magnified by the light of the full moon as it beamed down on her wavy hair and ivory skin. The white silk gown she had wrapped around herself was see through and it and her hair both wavered in the wind as she sang.

_**One morning very early, In the pleasant month of May** _

_**As I walked out to take the air, All nature being gay;** _

_**The moon had not yet veiled her face, But through the trees did shine** _

_**As I wandered forth to take the air On the banks of Brandywine.** _

Her voice was almost haunting, clear and crystal, nearly fragile like a bell. Gareki tried not to listen, he knew all too well how dangerous a song from a Mermaid could be. But the princess’s voice was captivating, and she seemed almost the figure of a dream or vision; an untouchable goddess, just as he’d always pictured Tsubaki. She was carrying a large piece of coral, tucked under one of her arms, it was almost shaped like a bowl.

_**At such an early hour** _

_**I was surprised to see** _

_**A lovely maid with downcast eyes** _

_**Upon those banks so gay** _

_**I modestly saluted her, She knew not my design** _

_**And requested her sweet company** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.** _

_**“I pray, young man, be civil,** _

_**My company forsake** _

_**For in my real opinion** _

_**I think you are a rake,** _

_**My love’s a valiant sailor,** _

_**He’s now gone to the Main** _

_**While comfortless I wander** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.** _

 

She turned and faced Gareki with a quiet smile, seeing he was by himself she nodded at him and slowly approached, continuing her song.

_**“My dear, why do you thus** _

_**Give up to melancholy cries?** _

_**I pray give up your weeping,** _

_**And dry those lovely eyes,** _

 

Her eyes locked with the young sailor’s as she came closer, a smile gracing her face as she sang the words “lovely eyes”.

_**For sailors in each port, my dear,** _

_**They do a mistress find** _

_**He will leave you to wander** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.”** _

_**“O leave me, sir, do leave me!** _

_**Why do you me torment?** _

_**My Henry’s wont to see me,** _

_**Therefore I am content.** _

_**Why do you thus torment me,** _

_**And cruelly combine** _

_**To fill my heart with horror** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine?”** _

 

She knelt down in front of Gareki, her pearly eyes staying locked with his own two midnight pools. She sat the coral bowl on the ground, to reveal it full of meats, fish, and fruits brought from the Merfolk’s own storage rooms.

_**“I wish not to afflict your mind,** _

_**But rather for to ease** _

_**Such dreadful apprehensions,** _

_**They soon your heart will seize.** _

_**Your love, my dear, in wedlock bands,** _

_**Another one has joined.”** _

_**She swooned into my arms** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.** _

 

Swooned was a good word for it. Without Nai to counter the Mermaid’s song, Gareki had become completely entranced. Princess Aysu knew that as long as she sang, she was in no danger of Gareki making any movement against her, and should Yogi return, he too would be caught in the spell. She leaned forward and gently pushed her lips to the young seafarer’s. He gave no struggle against her. His eyes closed and he allowed the kiss. Somehow, the Mermaid Princess continued to hum her melody, without loosing a single instance of passion from their locked lips. She appeared the tender age twenty, but was closer to a hundred, allowing her plenty of time to become a skilled seductress. Slowly, she pulled from the kiss, guiding Gareki back to the ground. A hand gently raking over his already exposed chest. She continued her song, as her fingers gently explored his torso.

_**The lofty hills and craggy rocks** _

_**Reechoed back her strains;** _

_**The pleasant groves and rural shades** _

_**Were witness to her pains.** _

_**“How often has he promised me** _

_**In Hymen’s chains to join!** _

_**Now I’m a maid forsaken** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.”** _

 

She stopped singing and began to hum once more. “Do I frighten you, youngling?” she giggled. Even her speech sounded as though she were singing. She continued to hum, knowing her song was all that held the raven haired captain spell bound. His head was clouded in a fog from its power, but even as he could not refuse her, she saw a sensation of disquietedness within his eyes, as though she did not yet have him fully entranced.

Gareki closed his eyes and took a slow breath of air. “No, my lady,” he answered, “You do not frighten me in the least.”

“Then why, when I have the rest of you under such control, do your eyes resist?” she asked, her humming continuing. She leaned down and placed another kiss upon his lips. She smiled and giggled as she pulled away, this time. “Ah, I see… It’s not your eyes that are resisting, but your heart.” She smiled softly at him, her own eyes full of understanding. “You’ve already pledged it to another, but they are unaware.” She drew back and completed her song.

_**“O no, my dear, that ne’er shall be.** _

_**Behold your Henry now!** _

_**I clasp you to my bosom, love,** _

_**I’ve not forgot our vow.** _

_**It’s now I know you’re true, my dear,** _

She giggled as she sang this line, and playfully tapped Gareki’s nose with her forefinger.

_**In Hymen’s chains we’ll join** _

_**And bless the happy morn we met** _

_**On the banks of Brandywine.”** _

 

With that, the song was done, there was no more humming. Gareki closed his eyes, taking in the salt-sea air on the night time breeze. A sudden shriek from within the cave snapped him from the trance quicker than he should have been. He fell breathless for just a moment as the sound registered in his mind. “Yogi!” he gasped.

_************************************************************************************************************************************************* _

Yogi, who had taken off his shirt and pants, possibly to prevent them from getting wet incase of an accident, had fallen into the spring with the turtles, and they were all over him. One had crawled onto his back and locked itself in place between his shoulders and around his arms, preventing movement. Two were wrapped tightly around his legs. Two others were going for lower, more sensitive areas. Their hold on the prince was so strong he could just barely keep his head above the waters. Yogi’s eyes widened and he let out another shriek as he felt a tentacled flipper slip inside his underwear.

Yogi was suddenly swarmed by a school of the turtles. Before he knew it, several had latched onto his back, almost fusing into a single large mass. The ones on his back held his arms where he couldn’t move. He squirmed and wriggled, but soon found more of these creatures were holding down his legs as well. “Let go-ah-ugh!” he exclaimed, as he tried to keep his head above the water.

The next thing he knew, there were more tentacled flippers inside his underwear, and they were ripping the fabric off of him. His eyes widened in fright as he felt one of those said flippers begin to rub against his entrance. He began to thrash about even more, but the turtles’ hold was so tight, he only succeeded in tiring himself out. The turtles around his leg gave one more pull, and the blonde’s head was sucked under water. Yogi stopped squirming, all cries and whimpering ceased. Anything of the sort would deprive him of the breath of air he was holding.

The prince cringed as he felt the flipper slip inside him, and a tentacle wrapped around his cock. He felt a suction cup latch onto his tip as the tentacle tightened itself around him. Yogi shook his head, the tears escaping his eyes mingling with the warm water around him.

In spite of himself he opened his mouth and gasped as he felt the flipper inside him begin to move the tip of the flipper hitting his prostate. At the same time, the tentacle around his shaft began to pump up and down. Another turtle wrapped itself around his face, pushing two small tentacles inside his mouth. These two tentacles pushed as far back as they could until his gag reflex kicked in, then gently began to move in and out of his mouth. As one pushed in the other pulled out, as one pulled back, the other slide back in. Yogi wasn’t sure HOW, but he quickly became aware that this action was allowing a steady flow of air into his lungs, allowing him to breath as the creatures continued to molest him.

Yogi gave out a soft whimper, realizing the creatures were now making use of his every available orifice. Another moan was elicited as he suddenly felt one of the turtles on his back tighten its grip, latching its flippers onto his tender nipples. Yogi shuddered and attempted to scream as he once again felt the flipper hit his prostate.

Until now, he had remained mostly untouched. Sure, Gareki had stroked him that first night aboard the Kuronomei, but after that, he had stuck strictly to kisses and playful caresses. He found it humiliating that his first penetration wasn’t from Gareki, whom he’d found himself slowly growing feelings for, but a Merumerain Jellyfish Sea Turtle. The warm water was the only thing to ease the pain of having been penetrated, too, as the creatures hadn’t taken measures to prepare him for such intrusions upon his person; not that he would have welcomed them if they had. He felt helpless. He couldn’t pull free with so many of them wrapped around him, and it was only because of the tentacles in his mouth that he could even breathe.

Regardless of how much he tried to convince himself he hated this, his body betrayed him. Through the pain and embarrassment, he also felt some small sense of pleasure. The water almost made him feel weightless. His body shivered excitedly, in spite of himself every time the flipper rolled against his prostate. Even in water, his cock refused to remain flaccid and twitched every now and again as the tentacle glided up and down the shaft and the suction cup tugged against his tip. He felt his nipples harden inside the suction cups that had latched on to him, and every cold chill that ran through his body was countered by the warmth of the spring water. Yogi soon stopped struggling altogether. His whole body shivered, and he felt as though he was loosing himself to the more pleasurable sensations.

A new fear overtook him, instead. What would happen once he climaxed? He could feel himself being pushed closer and closer to that goal. Would the turtles decide they had no further use for him and let him go? That was the preferable scenario, but what if they chose, instead, to continue violating him? Would they keep him there for the rest of his life? Or would they decide they were done with him and let him drown, using him for a food source later as he had intended to do with them?

He moaned in a combination of fear and pleasure as the turtles continued to probe him. His whole body suddenly became tense and began to convulse. The tentacles in his mouth removed themselves, but the other offenders remained. Yogi let out one last breath and tossed his head as he reached climax. His violet eyes slipped closed and his body shuddered as little waves of foreign sensations, which he had only felt that one other time, with Gareki, coursed through him. The suction cup on his tip collected his semen as he released his load, preventing it from flooding into the water. Just as he felt himself about to loose consciousness, he heard a splash as something broke through the surface of the water, and a firm hand grabbed hold of him.

“Yogi!” Gareki exclaimed, reaching in and grabbing hold of the prince. He quickly pulled the blonde out of the water and made every endeavor to remove the creatures as quickly as possible, throwing them across the cave. Some splashed back into the water, others landed on their backs and got carried away by the crabs. Gareki felt Yogi’s hands tug at his shirt. They were both out of breath. Gareki from the effort it took to pull Yogi from the water and from prying the creatures off of him, and Yogi for other reasons. The turtles that held his legs had been slowly moving deeper into the water, headed for the center of the pool, which was its deepest point, if Gareki had arrived much later, and they had reached the bottom, Yogi would have lost all hope of escape. “Now I see what King Nereus meant when he said they were of a curious nature,” Gareki gasped, subconsciously wrapping his arms around the prince. “Yogi, are you alright?”

Yogi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded. “Gareki!” he whimpered breathlessly. “I… I‘m… I‘ll… I’ll be fi… No, no I’m not OK! Just give me a moment to catch my breath.” He heaved a sigh and shook his head. “Oh, I’ll never eat Merumerain Turtle Soup again,” he lamented. He hugged Gareki tight. “Oh gods, I was so scared they were going to let me drown,” he whined. “It was awful, Gareki. They… They violated me.”

Gareki wrapped his arms around Yogi and held him close. His stormy blue eyes full of concern for the blonde prince. The only thing preventing him from throwing a detination charge into the turtles’ pool and blowing it to smithereens was the risk of destroying the healing spring as well. His shirt still unbuttoned, he felt Yogi’s icy cold tears splash on his chest. “Yogi…” He hugged the prince tight and gently ran a comforting hand through his hair. “Shh… Shh… I’m sorry, I should have gotten here sooner. They’re gone, now, and I’ve got you.” Yogi blinked up at the young raven haired captain, his violet eyes were full of tears. Gareki gently brushed a stray tear from Yogi’s cheek and kissed the blonde’s forehead. He slowly stood up and pulled Yogi to his feet along with him. “Come on, let’s get you out by the fire so you can dry off.” Holding Yogi’s wrist with one hand and scooping up his clothes with the other, Gareki lead the prince out of the cave. Under the light of the fire, Gareki could see white spots on Yogi’s back and arms where the creatures had a tight grip. “Are you going to be alright?”

Yogi nodded. “I’ll be alright, now,” he said quietly. “Thank you, Gareki.”

Gareki smiled and nodded, gently pulling Yogi down next to him beside the fire. “Stay close to me tonight,” Gareki suggested. “I won’t let anyone or anything else harm you.” Yogi gave a quiet nod and settled down as close to Gareki as he could. He believed the young captain would protect him, just as he said he would. Once Yogi was dry enough to keep them from sticking to him, he put his clothes back on and lay his head on Gareki’s lap. The raven haired pirate smiled softly at the prince and gently stroked a hand through Yogi’s blonde locks. “It’s alright, Yogi,” he said softly, “I’ll keep watch tonight. When you wake up tomorrow, this will all have been nothing more than a nightmare,” he promised. Yogi felt safer with Gareki by his side. After a few hours of gentle coaxing, the prince finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original story here: s/10349307/1/Voyage-to-Rimhakka or here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1616108/chapters/3443285


End file.
